


Lujoso

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 07 de Fictober 2020 - Un día especial para una fecha especial. Se lo había dicho a Antonio durante meses. No todos los días se cumplían 3 años de noviazgo y quería que fuese un día perfecto que recordarán en el futuro. Tanto había insistido, que al final su pareja había salido con lo impensable.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Lujoso

Un día especial para una fecha especial. Se lo había dicho a Antonio durante meses. No todos los días se cumplían 3 años de noviazgo y quería que fuese un día perfecto que recordarán en el futuro. Tanto había insistido, que al final su pareja había salido con lo impensable.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría organizar nuestro aniversario. ¿Te importaría?

Se quedó ojiplático. Los años anteriores él se había encargado de todo y su novio se había dedicado a dejarse llevar. Aunque algo ansioso por ceder la organización, decidió confiar en él. Tener esa libertad le dejaba tiempo de sobras para pensar. Cuando estaban juntos intentaba sonsacarle información, con la excusa de echarle una mano si lo necesitaba. En todas las ocasiones, el español sonreía de lado y le daba una caricia en el cabello.

— Confía en mí.

— ¡Si confío en ti...!

No se le iba la sonrisa. Aún así, no dejaba de darle vueltas al coco. El castaño aprovechaba su intriga e insaciable curiosidad para soltar comentarios que intentaban confundirle aún más. 

— Más te vale ponerte guapo. Sería una pena que no te dejaran entrar.

— Eres un desgraciado, yo siempre voy guapo. Jamás iría feo a nuestro aniversario.

Se divertía, su carcajada se lo confirmaba. Así que llegó el día de la gran celebración y Francis, como un pincel, esperó a que Antonio viniera a recogerle. Era la primera vez que lo veía conducir, así que hasta que no pitó un coche a lo lejos, con el intermitente puesto, no lo reconoció. El modelo tenía líneas deportivas y austeras. El interior del coche estaba cargado de luces modernas y la pantalla con el navegador le llamó la atención.

— Que cochazo traes. ¿Es que lo has alquilado?

Antonio se rió y le dio un beso. Le llegó el aroma de su colonia, la cual le encantaba. Además, con lo guapo que estaba, se lo comería enterito.

— Algo así.

Sin mediar palabra, arrancó antes de que se abrochara el cinturón. Charlaban del día y del trabajo de Francis, que de nuevo lo había llevado al borde de asesinar a sus compañeros incompetentes. ¿Quién había dicho que el trabajo de oficina estaba libre de peligros? Le costó algunos segundos, pero al fin se dio cuenta del barrio en el que estaban. Era uno de los más lujosos en los que se entremezclaban las tiendas más exclusivas y los restaurantes más extravagantes. Cuando activó el intermitente y entró al aparcamiento, Francis creía aún que se había equivocado. Se le pasó cuando vio que se quitaba el cinturón y apagaba el motor.

— Antonio, cariño, creo que te has equivocado de lugar.

Curioso, observó al galo y luego al restaurante. Tuvo que inclinarse para ver el letrero. Negó, inocente.

— Creo que no. Vamos.

Se quedó mirando a la nada, pues su pareja ya había salido del coche. Abandonó el vehículo y se atusó la chaqueta. Antonio ya entregaba las llaves al aparcacoches. Ni pudo volver a hablar con él, ya que un encargado los condujo a una de las mesas más ostentosas y mejor colocadas del lugar. Cuando se quedaron a solas, Antonio miraba el menú distraído.

— Sé que te dije que quería algo especial, pero esto me parece demasiado. Te vas a dejar un dineral —comentó preocupado el rubio, ojeando con ansia los desorbitados precios del menú.

El castaño pensó un segundo y se encogió de hombros.

— No es para tanto.

— Antonio, el pollo vale 100 euros. ¿Cómo no va a ser para tanto?

— Es que está muy bueno —añadió, despreocupado.

Un pensamiento acudió a su mente, como una revelación. El coche tampoco era alquilado, tenía la certeza. Pensándolo fríamente, nunca habían hablado mucho del trabajo de Antonio, quizás porque el otro lo esquivaba con maestría y siempre devolvía el tema a él.

— Es… ¿Es que eres rico?

Le vio incómodo ante la pregunta, a pesar de estar sonriendo. En su expresión se leía la indecisión.

— Esa palabra es muy relativa…

— No es relativa y no me vas a despistar otra vez. ¿Eres rico?

— No diría rico, pero si que tengo más dinero que la media. Supongo.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Era el mismo Antonio de siempre pero a la vez era como si lo viera por primera vez. El hispano alzó la copa. Ah, sí. Ahora sí se le notaba el miedo y los nervios.

— ¿Brindamos por nuestro aniversario?

— De acuerdo —murmuró receloso aunque alzando la copa para participar en el brindis—. Pero tienes muchas cosas que contarme, jovencito. Ni el sexo te va a librar de ello.


End file.
